


2am Call

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Being an Alpha spy isn’t easy when you have to leave your Omega and your pups at home. One night, Bucky can’t seem to fall asleep away from home and apparently, neither does one of your kids.





	2am Call

Bucky turned on his side, rolling his shoulders back with a bit of an annoyed groan.

He hated hotel beds. Well, he hadn’t always hated hotel beds, but he could simply not stand them tonight, not when he had a perfectly comfortable bed where you’d lie down by his side.

“Stop making noise,” Steve groaned from his own bed. “I want to sleep.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I can’t sleep.”

His friend let out a sigh, but before he could say anything, Bucky’s phone vibrated right by his side and he picked it up right away when he saw it was your number.

“Is everything okay? Is the baby okay? Did your water break?”

“Daddy?”

Bucky’s heart inflated inside his chest for a moment.

You and Bucky were a mated couple for what was about to be seven years in a few weeks, and along the way, you had more than just that little detail in your story. While you were a very experienced S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a big asset in the field, these days those attributes had taken the back-seat of your life for a short while. After a particularly strong heat and rut, you and Bucky found yourselves about to be parents of not one, but two baby girls. Rebecca and Luna were your two adorable 4-year-olds that sometimes were a bit too clever for their own safety.

“Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?” he sat up quickly. “Where’s your Zaza?”

Steve turned quickly to check on his best friend, looking just as worried as himself. It was past 2 in the morning, the twins would usually go to bed by 8 P.M., there was no logical reason for them to be awake. He was almost as protective of them as their father, and now that you were pregnant again, he wasn’t exactly backing down.

“Zaza is asleep,” his daughter said on the other side, and Bucky finally caught that is was Luna speaking to him.

Of course, it had to be her; Luna was always the one with the ideas and rebelliousness, while Rebecca followed the rules most of the time and caused very little disturbance.

“I miss you, daddy,” she sounded close to crying, and the father could see her face in his mind, her hands clutching the stolen phone tightly in her hands while her plump little lip trembled.

“I miss you too, princess,” he sighed, covering the phone for a moment to address Steve. “It’s okay. She just misses me. Nothing happened.”

The captain relaxed, and Bucky walked to the other side of the motel room, trying to give him enough silence to fall back asleep.

“Baby, we talked about this,” he looked outside through the window, finding everything pitch black. “You should be in bed.”

It hurt Bucky very deeply to leave you and the girls alone, and even though he now took shorter missions and those closer to home, he still couldn’t forgive himself for being away from home.

“But I’m not…” Luna started to speak, but was interrupted by a long yawn. “I’m not sleepy.”

Bucky couldn’t help the small grin that spread across his lips.

“Go wake your Zaza, Luna, please,” he requested.

He knew she wouldn’t be very happy but would do it anyway. It wasn’t long before he heard your phone being passed and your voice on the other side filled with confusion and grogginess from sleep.

“Bucky?”

“Hey, babe,” he let out a breath of relief he didn’t even know he was holding. “Luna stole your phone again.”

There was some silence on the other side.

“I guess she did,” you finally said, yawning. “I’m sorry. Were you asleep?”

“Not really,” he scratched the back of his neck. “Is everything okay over there? Is the baby fine?”

“We are alright,” you assured him. “I’m gonna put Luna back in bed. See you later?”

“See you later,” he confirmed. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He hung the phone with a grimace. Just a few more hours and he’d be home with you and the girls.

Bucky was ready to walk back to the bed and apologise to Steve, and maybe try to catch some sleep, but the sight of his friend on his feet made him frown.

“We’re leaving,” he said before the taller brown-haired Alpha could open his mouth to voice his confusion. “Go dress up, our ride will be here in five minutes.”

Bucky just closed his mouth and moved to get his things. He couldn’t wait to be home.


End file.
